


We Simple Few

by BehindtheCurtainBow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gay Pirates (song), M/M, not really the song but its accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindtheCurtainBow/pseuds/BehindtheCurtainBow
Summary: Gay pirate adventures with Captain Luke.





	1. Prologue

I want to tell you a story. It’s not like many you’ve heard or read before. A story about swashbuckling pirates and damsel in distress. But there is no true good and bad. Love can triumph over all, but it’s not all ways love at first sight. It’s about how enemies become friends. How best friends are stupidly oblivious. It’s about a flirt that doesn’t always do it for the satisfaction. To never judge a book by its cover. And how silence isn’t always the best virtue. Anything goes when you’re on a pirate ship. And when you’re out at sea you never know just who will jump on board next. I want to tell you a story. Will you listen?


	2. Chapter 1: Do You Want to be a Pirate?

  The sun was glistening off of the crystal blue waters of the bay. Deckhands and swabbies were running around as riggers were shouting at them from their posts. Boatswains talk to the quartermasters about supplies the captains were asking for. It was safe to say there’s a lot going on at the docs when at noon on Monday. The day before he had been at his father’s funeral.

*begin flashback*

  
  The service itself was pretty abysmal due to his father’s lack of ability to be a decent human being. The man had a sparkling reputation for being an asshole. The only people who went were: Luke, who only went by force from his mother, Jacqueline, Luke’s mother, who was there to keep up appearances, and Jonathan, Luke’s best, and his family out of courtesy to Luke and Jacqueline not to his father. Of course, his officers came but that was mostly out of obligation.  
The will reading, on the other hand, was another story. Everyone wanted to know who would get Captain Patterson's most prized possession. The Navy's most infamous battlecruiser, with four-speed sails and brand new riggings. The turn out for the event was impressive. It was so talked about and choreographed you would think they were celebrating someone's birthday not mourning the death of United Republic Navy’s cruelest captain. But Luke suppose its fitting, it's not like has was particularly sad that his father died. How do you mourn for someone you only ever have known to speak words of harsh criticism?

  
  “How much you wanna bet the women in the third-row fifth seat is gonna wail again they say his full title?” Jon broke him from his train of thought as the lawyer read the will out loud. Luke looked to where his friend mentioned and to his astonishment a young woman was weeping real tears of what seems like sorrow. The men on either side of her were large and very intimidating. “Holy shit she actually came the woman actually came,” Luke muttered low enough that his mother wouldn’t hear it. The young lady was none other than Captain Patterson’s mistress. And despite the way, the affair came to light everyone including his mother fully expected that the ship would be awarded to her. And everyone knew the captain didn’t like his son; the fact was made abundantly clear.

  
  True to her form though, she wailed when they repeated man’s full title. “Bet you she’ll faint when they list off who gets the ship.” Luke leaned over and whispered to Jon. As the event went on and each item was granted, the crowd slowly dwindled down to only those at the funeral, the weeping mistress, and the sick bastards who placed bets on the ownership of the boat. “What does it say that it’ll take your father dinging and the reading of his will for us to finally find out what her name is?” Jon says implores. “It says that ‘my dad was an ass, mom didn't care enough to ask who he was cheating on her with this month, and we have better things to do then trying to figure out which woman from the town he decided to pay to sleep with him,” Luke said begrudgingly, turning his attention instead to the lawyers in front of the audience. Jon could barely keep in the mass of giggles bubbling up from his chest as he asked a little too loud, “Do you think she’s a prostitute.” To which both Luke’s and his mother turned to him and shush him.

  
  What happens next will forever plague Luke with haunting questions though. “In the case of the fully armed Navy vessel ‘the Beneatha Battle Ship’, the item and its bounty goes to...Mr. Luke Patterson.” The whole room gasps, some in horror, some in honest shock. There was a horrendous screech from behind them that sounded like a dying seagull. That's when the young mistress comes charging up the aisle with her bodyguard in tow. “SAY THAT AGAIN! GO ON, READ WHO INHERITED THE BLOODY BOAT! I CAN ASSURE YOU IT'S NOT THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, SILVER SPOONED, BRAT. SO GO AHEAD, SAY IT!” she demanded. At that point, Luke more than anything was angry at the fact that she thought he was spoiled. And sure e came from a good background but he was definitely not spoiled.

  
  All the while she was stomping her feet and turning more and more red as if she was holding her breath. “She’s crazier than I am. And that’s saying something.”Jon uttered. The two men were standing by her side but would not interfere. They let her rage on and on about how unreal this all was. And how if anyone deserved that damned boat it was her because...only she didn’t get to the ‘because’ part before she passed out due to lack of oxygen. “Oh good,” Jacqueline says,”I never liked the mouthy ones. The scarred ones were funnier.” The young mistress was carried away and the rest were ushered out, Luke stood on the step dumbfounded. He had hundreds of questions of why and when. Jon came up to him to make sure he was ok. But Luke just brushed him off with a half-hearted reassurance and a request that Jon would meet him down on the docs at noon the next day. For now Luke had to clear his head of all the thoughts.

 

*end flashback*

  
  And that’s how he got to where we were today. On the harbor at half past noon with ownership papers in his hand. Jonathan came sauntering up in his usual blue peacoat and black dress pants. He came to a stop right next to Luke, overlooking the people at work in silence. That is until Luke broke it with the seemingly innocent question. “Do you wanna be a pirate?”


	3. Chapter 2: The Good Doctor

“Ow you son of a bitch, that hurts!” Luke growled. He had been climbing the ropes to detangle the riggings when a high wind kicked up and knocked him down from the crows nest to the top deck. Breaking his right arm in two places, most likely a rib or two, as well as deep tissue bruising along his back, wrapping around to spread across his chest and abdomen. Currently, Jon had Luke’s good arm wrapped around his shoulders and neck. Luke grunts with every set of stairs to get to this doctors office. When they finally got there it dark out. The only light that could be seen was the dim light coming from within the small building; movement could be seen through the windows. The two sailors stumble through the door coming face to face with a lean looking well dressed young man. One you wouldn't expect to be a doctor but of a scholar or a businessman, judging by the expensive looking clothes. Even if he was studying medicine he is much too young to be a doctor. He was no older than Luke maybe even Jon’s age. 

Apparently, this was evident on their faces because one look at them and the doctor already had a cold feeling toward them. There was a long awkward silence until Jon shifted his weight causing Luke to groan. The man in front of them inhaled sharply and swiftly moved to the back. “Where the fuck have you taken me, Jon?” Luke growled out. “Don’t look at me man they say he’s the best in the area.” Jon defended. The young man came back with a tray of assorted medical instruments. “Well don't just stand there get on the exam table!” the man says. He turns his back to organize his tools. By the time he turns back, Luke already has his shirt off without request. The man’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “What’s the matter doc, never seen shirtless man before?” Luke half-heartedly jokes. “No just,” the man took a step forward and reached out to his hand to touch his chest before pulling back quickly. 

This close Luke could see the doctor’s face better, though most of it was covered by a grey sanitary mask with an omega symbol on it. But from what the could see he had green eyes with brown mixed in it so that would make a kaleidoscope effect. And it seemed that the top of his cheeks there seemed to in a light rose colour. “You know,” Luke cuts the silence,”I usually like to know the name of the guy before he gets me out my clothes.” He said to ease the tension but it only seemed to make it worse. There was a long silence while the doctor examined Luke’s wounds. “Ryan.” the doctor said suddenly,”My name is Dr. Ryan Wrecker.” Luke was shocked by the softened voice but welcomed as it seemed to fit the shy man and when he heard it, it made him smile. There was a sense of calm that rested over the two as Ryan did his work. Even when Luke cursed or flinched in pain, Ryan apologized and placed his palm flat on the uninjured skin to soothe him and the peace would be fall over them again. 

Jon was basically left to his own devices and was forgotten. That is until they heard a loud crash of metal objects hitting the stone flooring. They turned to the noise to see Jon feigning an air of innocence. “Oops, sorry doc.” he giggled. Luke shook his head with a small grin and Ryan just sighed. As Jon picked up the scattered surgeon equipment, Ryan finished wrapping Luke’s ribs and set the splint for his arm and knee. “That should do it. Don’t put pressure on any of these.” Ryan motioned toward the bandages. Now that everything was done Ryan a little more shy and reserved. Refusing to look Luke in the eye as he was still very aware of the fact that he was still shirtless. “Well, it was a pleasure to have met you, Dr. Wrecker. Though I do wish it were under better circumstances.” Luke huffed as he slowly and shapely slipped on his tattered shirt. “Yeah, thanks Doc.” smiled Jon as he fidgeted with yet another thing on the shelf. “In that case do me a favor next time you get,” Ryan takes the vile Jon is messing with out of his hands as he ushers them out,”Don’t come to me first. I don’t need the Republic sniffing around here because I mended some pirates one time ok?” and with that, he closes the door and shuts off the lights. “I like him,” Luke says as he turns to shuffle away. “Yeah, I bet you do Romeo.” Jon retorts. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke asks. “Oh, nothing.” Jon sang and with that, they dropped the conversation while Jon helped Luke get down the street.

Only they didn’t stay away like Ryan asked. Well, it was more like they couldn’t whether it was Luke or Jon, someone was always getting hurt. And if it wasn’t them it was the people they got into fights with. Always coming in and disrupting Ryan’s peaceful day one way or the other. And while they always paid him well, it still rattled the young doctor to see the two men come through. But then they suddenly stop. With no warning, no word, nothing. They just drop from the face of the earth. Ryan even took to asking around to the townspeople that came in or when he went shopping and made pleasantries. 

Nothing, it was like they never existed. Until a man came in raving about a seven-foot-tall demon of a man and a clown crazy off water who came into the bar one night. The raving man had only lost a few teeth so all Ryan could do was give him ice and some morphine. But as he was paying, the man had described the fact that a police corps officer had stepped in to stop the fighting and “save me from those savage pirates.” as the patient put it. 

From what Ryan could tell it didn’t go so well and both parties left bloody. As soon as the surly man left, Ryan packed all the supplies he could carry in his bag, locked up his shop and turned to the streets. He ran to the pub his patient mentioned to get information on his least favorite customers. Thankfully the bartender was kind enough to tell him which direction they left and that they were likely to head back to their boat to hide it out. With the name of the vessel from the bartender, probably due to Jon’s constant drunken rambling, Ryan sprints down to the docs through the now dark streets. When Ryan finally gets down there he is out of breath and can barely stand. He relies on a post to keep his balance. There was a loud crash from the boat at the end of the pier that might as well be a floating mansion. This thing looked like it could house an army. More ruckus could be heard from on board the behemoth and Ryan’s adrenaline kicked into gear once again.

Jumping the rail onto the ship Ryan runs in the direction of all the noise. He’s down a hallway that looks far too familiar when he runs into a lean looking man, with blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, and covered in ash. Ryan only got halfway through explaining who he was when another man came running up. He was darker skinned with a five o’clock shadow and sheared curly hair. “Scotty what’s taking you so long man, you left me with master Jon.” the new man said. “I was on my way when this guy ran into me,” Scotty gestured to Ryan,“ who the fuck are you anyway?” Scotty questioned. “Dude.” the stranger smacked him in the arm. “Well, how else are we gonna find out his name Marcel?” Scotty snarks at Marcel. “Um by being nice fuck boi?” Marcel retorted. “Takes a fuck boi to know a fuck boi, fuck boi.” sassed Scotty. “Oh really? Well…” Marcel began. “Look my name is Dr. Ryan Wrecker. I’m here to help Luke and Jon. now can either of you point me in their direction before I suture your mouths shut.” Ryan was exhausted and the two weren’t helping him any. He had been running almost non stop since he left the office. The men looked at each other than pointed down the hall. “The last door on your left,” they said simultaneously. 

Ryan huffed and started down the aforementioned hallway only coming to a stop at the door. He was a little apprehensive about going in. What would he say? How was has he supposed to explain why he was here? “Hey, Luke I heard you were injured and my initial reaction was to come and be by your side because I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since the first time you came to visit me.” And for the first time that night Ryan contemplated turning back. Then the thought of, ‘what if he has a partner?’ came to mind. Then came ‘what if he has a girlfriend?’. And for some reason that was his tipping point. That what set him over the edge of sanity. The thought of someone else getting to be with Luke. The thought of a women laying in Luke’s arms drove him nuts. It got him so angry that he busts through the door just as the two sailors had done to him all those months ago.

Luke was sitting on his bed with one leg up and the other on the floor. He was yet again shirtless and in a pair of particularly revealing long johns. There was gauze and bandage tapped to his eye. And a new wave of rage sweeps over Ryan as he stomps over, dropping his bag at the door. When gets to Luke he doesn't reserve himself like last time; he runs his left hand along Luke's neck stopping to move his thumb over the pulse point. Luke, in turn, closed his eye that was visible and turned his head so that it was now his cheek in Ryan’s palm. “What happened?” it nearly choked Ryan to ask, too afraid Luke would pull away if he did. “I have a feeling you already know.” Luke avoided the question but didn’t pull away. Instead, he took the hand that was on his cheek into his own hand, near incase covering the whole thing in on the palm. 

That’s when Ryan let the tears just fall. All the worry and the questions and the pain melted away into sudden relief. Luke took the mask that was still miraculously clinging to Ryan’s face, off and brushed the tears away the best he could. “Here I am blubbering like a baby when I came here to help patch you guys up.” Ryan chuckled wetly. The two broke apart and Ryan set off working his magic on Luke’s eye. After a quick check shows that the eye it self-sustained no damage, Ryan stitched up the deep wounds in his cheek and eyebrow. While cleaning up he stops to look at Luke’s face, “You know you look quite mysterious like this. A kind of devil may care look.” Ryan admired his work. “You know Dr. wrecker you don’t look too bad your self without your mask on.” Luke shot back leaning forward slightly, still holding the mask in his right hand. “Aren’t you gonna come and get it Doctor?” the blush spread across Ryan’s face could light up the dim room. “Keep it. As I hear it you’re leaving port tomorrow.” Ryan couldn’t look at him as he said it. 

It shocked Luke a little. “And what does that mean to you Dr. Wrecker?” Luke drawled, stepping closer to Ryan. “It gives me a reason to be on the ship when you take off. Plus you two really need a doctor on board. Speaking of, where is Jon? I want to check his wounds too.” Ryan rambled still very aware of the proximity and the lack of clothing. “Jon got a few cuts on his face but they weren’t very deep so I dressed them. But they left a scar and now he won’t take off his mask unless he has makeup on. It’s why we never really left the ship. We got lucky and met our two new gunners on the way to the bar before the fight.” Luke explained. This jarred Ryan; the wounds shouldn’t have scared up that quickly, let alone started to heal. “Hold on, when did this big fight go down?” Ryan questioned. 

He was more than a little upset. “I don’t know. Maybe a week ago. Like I said they weren’t very big cuts and you know Jons a fast healer.” Luke tried to calm Ryan he saw him start to seith. “You assholes have been coming through my place of work and ruining my days for months. Shortening my lifespan and not just because Jon can’t keep his hands to himself. No, because the United Republic Navy got suspicious. And every time I could just barely get you guys out fast enough before they came banging at the demanding to search my place. Quite rambunctiously might I add. You had me worried sick about for nearly a month and you're telling me you could have just walked in? Oh that’s it I’m definitely staying or you all might just get you selves killed otherwise.” with that Ryan stomped out and slammed the door. 

Luke looked down at the mask still in his hand with a small smirk on his lips. “You are the most annoying person I know Captain Luke Patterson but I’m in love with you anyway. Oh someone help me.” Ryan muttered. “That’s my line,” Luke said from the other side of the door. “This boat will be the death of me I swear.” Ryan was ready to pack his this to stay with them but he wasn’t so ready to have his heart leap from his chest twenty-four seven. “And what are you gonna do about it Doc?” Jon had come up silently behind Ryan with his mask on, as he moved down the now quiet hallway, and surprised a yelp from the man. “I’m gonna do the only reasonable thing to do in this situation,” Jon snickered and said, “Oh yeah and what that?” Ryan gave a deadpanned look and picked up the bag he had dropped when he got frightened. “I’m gonna drag my friend in with me. It seems like the thing to do around here.” And Ryan promptly left to go pack for his new voyage.


	4. Chapter 3: ~In the Navy~

Ryan was going to kill someone. They had just set sail on what was supposed to be a simple trip that was only supposed to take five days. It took them three weeks and Ryan was going to strangle either Scott or Marcel, he just hadn’t decided which one he wanted to go after first. He also learned how much of a commodity fruit was, and not just to ward off scurvy. Jon’s cooking could kill faster than a cannonball to the nuts; that shit was poison. Ryan would only make that mistake once. Upon reaching shore Ryan was off before they even finished docking the ship, headed to the closest food market in town. “Did the doc jump ship already?” Luke asked. “Yes sir, he headed straight for the market with a list in hand,” Scott replied while he finished tying a cannon down. “He said he would be back hopefully later tonight by dusk with the reserves for everyone,” Marcel explained. They were all careful not to let Master Jon in on their plan. “You two know you don’t have to call me sir right?” Luke quirked his eyebrow. “Yes sir,” they said in unison with a smile. “Okay that’s not creepy at all,” Luke said sarcastically he then turned to yell at his Quartermaster, “JON YOUR GUNNERS ARE CREEPING ME OUT LET’S GO!!” Multiple large items can be heard falling and multiple curses were thrown into the air out of frustration in Jon’s quarters.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT HOLD ON!!” Jon came fumbling out of his room with far too many things than really should be in one satchel bag. And yet Jon still somehow finds a way to get all the documents in there. With his stuffed bag with local maps, county travel papers, and legal tender trade forms, Jon joins Luke on the doc to head to the local tavern for some civilian recon. “Do you remember where we’re going?” Luke asked when he saw Jon look at a map that looked more like a shopping mall pamphlet. “Yeah, it’s the only place to get any alcohol on the island.” Jon put the map away looking slightly distraught. “Dude look around,” Jon nudged Luke, “this is the most well-kept port town we’ve been to since we left home. Everything looks well groomed, clean and expensive. How is it that they only have one bar and not a single other business of ill-repute? Not a sports arena, gambling house or brothel. I think something going on around here and I don't like it.” Jon looked physically upset about the lack of sinful opportunities. “Big military presence. Stay low on the radar.” Luke and Jon calmly carry on through the town to the pub. They entered with a nod to the bartender and move to the back where there is only one open booth. Along the way, Jon’s giant overstuffed satchel knocks into one of the patrons sitting at the bar. The man stood up angry and covered in beer. “THE FOCK!?!?” he spoke with a heavy accent that was obviously not native to the area let alone the jurisdiction. “Don’t make too big a seen I’ll meet you at the table.”

Luke went off sitting and ordering a drink from the young waitress. “Hey bub,” the man smacked Jon’s shoulder. He was about Lukes height, 6’0 or 6’1 or so, but not quite as built. And had chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, and a ginger beard despite his natural hair colour. He had a brogue, a while that's not illegal Jon doubts he had the proper travel papers, judging by his clothes and scruffiness of his beard, to be jurisdiction hopping. Not that Jon should say much; he was a pirate after all. He may have been from an area not quite as affected by the third world war. But since the sanctions were put into place countries either melted borders or built them up more. After a while, things around the world just went back in time. No one alive today what electronic entertainment is cause the only electricity was used in houses and military bases. It looked like time stood still in 1660. Do to the worlds all-out war alliances were dissolved. So now being a pirate is the most lucrative job other than being the United Navy which only formed as a militia and took over as its own government. Since then the world has been something of a democratic tyranny. Jon couldn’t help but notice the growing wet on this man’s crotch and giggled despite himself. “What you think this is funny do ya?” Jon tried and failed to contain himself. “I think its hilarious,” he gasps out between hysterics. It only made the wet man even madder. “Why you little shit,” the angry man stomped forward, making Jon flinch back and effectively bumping into yet another person. This man happened to be sleeping in his stool.

He stumbled onto the floor with a start. When he managed to heave himself off the floor he towered over the bickering pair. “Who the fuck,” the red-faced 6’6 man said, “pushed me over?” The man was built like a brick shit house. It wasn’t likely that he ended up on the floor very often. If anything the blue-eyed hulk looked like the type to do the pushing. Jon and the Irishman looked at each other and without any words pointed in the opposite direction. The giant yelled something too close to a roar to be human and smashed the stool he was sitting on. By now Luke has had enough of the ruckus. He knows if there's too much of a scene, it will attract some unwanted attention. Luke put enough money on his table to pay his tab and stands to end the quarrel. Jon makes eye contact, and like he’s on autopilot, gets into gear to fight the smaller agresser. The two pirates have fought too many fights even before their new life to not know how to work together in these moments. They‘ve gotten in and out of worse situations. It was almost like they practiced this choreographed dance.

Jon swiftly moved out of the hulk’s reach when he took a swing and it made sharp contact with the Irishman's gut. Luke pulled the big guy back and swept his leg out from under him, yet again the man landed with ass on the floor. Jon took the moment of the Irishman's disorientation to take care of him, but he straightened up just in time to dodge Jon’s punch. The Irishman grabbed a nearby oil lantern and poured the cooling oil into Jon’s face. It wasn’t enough to cause permanent nerve damage but it definitely enough to scar Jon’s face on the right side. Jon let out a blood-wrenching scream and reeled back in pain. The man holding the lantern dropped it and kicked Jon in the groin. This time, being more than a little-pissed off, Jon shoved the heel of his hand into the Irishman's nose, making the man’s eyes water. The Irishman doubled back at his now bleeding nose. Jon swung and connected his right fist with the left side of his jaw. It was an instant knockout punch and the Irishman landed on the floor face first with a thud. Meanwhile Luke was still tussling with the big guy. They rolled around on the floor until Luke was down under the giant. The bulking man got in exactly five lucky hits: two to the face and three to the gut. This knocked the wind out of Luke, split open his lip, and gave him a black eye. Ryan was not gonna be happy with, not that he really is ever happy with the fights Luke gets into.

But at the time the giant's luck ran out because Luke flipped them over one last time and wailed on him with no control. Anywhere Luke could reach he would punch the man. It was almost as if he was possessed by some sadistic demon. And he didn't stop till the man K.O.ed, and even then it took some time to calm down. With both men out cold the two victors decided to drag the bodies out. Just as they picked up the men, the young waitress that was serving Luke, stopped the pirates from going out the front door. “I wouldn’t go that way if I were you. The bar owner called for the local sentries. Oh, and the next time you pick a fight on a militia occupied island, I would think that plotting out your escape route should be your first course of action”. The waitress seemed very energetic and plucky. It was throwing the men for a loop. “The back alley leads straight to the docs. There is a place you guys can hide for a while.” the waitress talked as fast as she could while helping Luke with half of the larger man. However Jon was having none of it, “How do you know all this crap? How are we supposed to trust you huh? Who the fuck are you?” Jon was clearly agitated that this person knew so much but Luke just gave him a look that seemed to shut him up. They didn't know what the could believe from this woman. “My name is Ether and know about the safe haven because I’m from there. And I have many friends that still live there. I’m only on this island to gather some intel for a friend of mine. Now we really need to get going or else they’re gonna figure out where we went.” She hurried Luke and Jon down the street.

The three of them made it to the ship with only a few close calls. When they waddled up to the boat, Ryan was already back and telling the gunners where to put the new crates of supplies. There were two strangers with them with him as well: one was in what looked to be a widows dress of all black fabric with small trims of white lace. The other was obviously a man dressed in an admirals uniform. Upon seeing the military man the boys froze. “Oh jee boys, if he was here to hurt you all there would be more than one of him don't you think?” Ether huffed out. Ryan and his two guests made her way over, though Ryan was obviously unamused at the fact that had two unconscious. “I see you two were productive while I was away. It was only two hours Luke, what happened?” Ryan was exasperated. “Jon and the paperless guy happened.” Luke deadpanned. “What the fuck happened to Jon’s face?” Ryan exclaimed. “This bitch happened”. fumed Jon. His face was still sore from the burn. “I’ll patch you up when we get inside.” Ryan tried to put a hand on the opposite of the burn but Jon just flinched away and threw the Irishman on the floor in frustration. “FUCK IT! I’LL JUST WEAR A MASK AGAIN OR SOME SHIT! Fuck this…” Jon just ended up mumbling the rest of his profanities. “Ok man we’ll figure something out,” Luke said as he dropped the top half of the big guy. Ether dropped the rest, skipped over to the other woman, and threw an arm over her shoulder. “How are you doing Panda? How’s the wife?” she said with a smirk.

The younger woman didn’t miss a beat and said, “Oh she’s fine how's yours?” Ether lost her smirk and removed her arm. Panda turned to the men who looked lost at their familiar display. “I don’t believe we have properly introduced ourselves yet; I go by Panda and this is Moo. It seems that you ’ve already met my comrade Ether here. I’m Ryan’s eyes and ears in the military. And Moo is an Admiral in this port. Up until recently, it has been peaceful here.” the young lady looked quite miffed when revealing that fact. The man they now know as ‘Moo’ pipped in, “A general by the name Talbott has lost his shit. He abuses his power on the law and on his lower crew. Talbot is truly a monster. He takes down ships that haven’t done anything against the law purely because they don't fly his colours. I’m asking you to take him on not as an admiral but as a human. If you do, I am willing to pay in any way I can. Please, I am begging you, Talbot took my family from. He…” the man was in tears and getting more agitated by the second. During the whole exchange Ryan was patching up the two men from the bar; they have woken up by now. Ryan gave one pleading look to Luke and it was all over. “It’s alright man, I’ll take this asshole on. But I need to at least know your real name for this to work.” Luke put his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. No one said a thing about the tears streaming down his face. “Brock. My name is Brock.” the man, gasped out. “Well Brock, I sure hope you know how to command a deck because we are in need of a boatswain.

Especial with these two newbies.” Luke gestured over to the now standing, beat up, troublemakers. The tall one looked genuinely shocked but he didn’t seem ready to fight back just yet. On the other hand, the Irishman seemed to accept his fate. He smiled at Brock and stuck and stuck out his hand to shake. “The name’s Brian, but you can call me anything you want. Pretty happy to have such a pretty face on this ship.” Brian winked at the confused Boatswain as they shook hands. “What exactly will you have us doing?” the tall man asked. “Well, Mr…..” Luke stopped his sentence when he realized that he didn’t know the tall man’s name. “Just call me Tyler. I assume we don’t have a choice here huh?” Ryan couldn’t suppress the giggle at the idea of having a choice, because once Luke has made the choice not even Jon can change his mind. “No Tyler you don’t have a choice. Just like brock here, you'll be repaying us by working on our ship.” Luke said with a snarky lilt in his voice.

This made Tyle pissed off, because to him this whole mess was their fault. “Repay you for what: letting you knock on to the bar floor, for spilling my beer, for beating me on the floor after knocking me on my ass again? Your dumb ass friend started it.” Ryan and Luke stiffened at the insult thrown at Jon. Now while wasn’t common, the man was known to go into a blind rage that mirrored a psychopathic murderer's. When it came down to it, it took Luke talking Jon down while he was strapped into a straitjacket. The was a twitch in Jon’s eye that showed he wasn’t in his usually giggly mood. “For keeping you alive. We could have just as easily killed you like any other pirates would have.” Jon was dead serious and his words stung cold and true. His intense eyes were burning holes into the back of Tyler’s head. The tall man scoffed obviously trying to cover for his nervousness. “Oh really, have you even ever killed someone?” All Tyler got as an answer was Jon quirking his eyebrow and walking up the plank to the ship. 

Brian whistled and gave Tyler a pointed look. “There’s a reason why the gunners call him ‘Master Delirious’ and its not cause he cause he gets seasick,” Ryan said. Luke just took it as a sign to watch Jon around the two new greenhorns. “Alright, why don’t you three head up and introduce yourselves to our crew. We’ll make the proper arrangements over dinner.” Luke asked Brock to get the crew ready to set sail. “Yeah hopefully Jon isn’t cooking or we might be down to a three-person crew,” Ryan muttered.

Luke just shook his head and sent the newbies on their way. Pandy and Ether had to get going to make new arrangements for a place to stay, but before they left Pandy gave them some useful information. “If you follow the northern star to the end, you’ll find the Greyfrey. Everyone finds refuge there, save for those with malice in their hearts.” with that the two women split up with promises to the men to meet up on the island of misfits. Luke walks up the plank with Ryan and they go straight the bow. The sun was setting right over the horizon. “Do you think we can do right by Brock?” the words were almost too quiet to be heard but Ryan was used to these types of moments with Luke. Ryan, in turn, looked at Luke and the light colouring his cheeks golden. “Yeah I think we can,” he said with a small, honest smile. “That’s if Jon doesn't kill him with that cooking of his.” Ryan was really not looking forward to this evening. “Or if Brian doesn’t give him a heart attack his flirting. Did you see the way Brock blushed when they shook hands?” Luke fired back.

The pair laughed for a moment at the memory. Marcel came up to the two, about to relay the news that the ship was ready for launch. As if on cue there was shouting down on the far end of the pier. There was an army marching their way up to them and checking every ship along the way. Ryan sighed and looked at the man next to him, “You got something to tell me, Luke?” All the captain could do was laugh and say “Yeah we gotta move or they’ll see that we’re not so friendly.” Ryan scoffed, this man was infuriating to him how he can be so nonchalant about all of it. Luke gave the commands to move out immediately. “Yea no shit tell me something new?” Ryan would have to scold him later. For now they peeled off from the doc, and Jon had some scars that needed tending to. As per usual Luke had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face while Ryan huffed about the top deck trying to get Jon to sit still. “So what's our course Captain?” Scotty brought out some charts from the navigator’s room. Luke hummed in contemplation, “Plot a course for three ports over. We’ve got ourselves a general to hunt."


	5. Chapter 4: A Shakespearean Tragedy

So there they were, gathered in on place. Below deck eating fruit and avoiding Jon’s cooking. They’ve been arguing for an hour about their new call to action. Finally, Jon had enough of the bickering; he stands up to say “Do we really have to kill him? I mean, he has been taking care of this island and its people for years now right? He’s a world-renowned general. We could give him a second chance right?” There was an overwhelming amount of agreement around the table; everyone except Brock and Ryan agreed. Ryan doesn’t understand why the rest were contemplating this decision. In his line of work, Ryan has to deal with death every day but he knows these men might not have. As long as it wasn’t the crew he didn’t really feel the pain of loss. Brock, on the other hand, was livid. His face was getting redder and his body started to shake.

Brock took a few calming breaths, stood up, and looked everyone in the eye. And with a deep conviction, as if trying to contain his anger, Brock said, “That man, that horrendous, space wasting, soul-sucking, piece of shit of a man is going to die. One way of the other. am not leaving that island until his blood is spread across my cutlass, and those people are finally liberated from that sea urchin.” There was no room for anything else in his mind, though the others did try to sway him. None of it worked cause the more they talked the more Brock closed himself off to the crew.

Luke finally cut in and said, “Everyone deserves a second chance, Brock. Nothing is black and white in our world.” Brock fumed at this. What couldn’t they see what a disgusting creature the general was? “No,” Brock said, “this isn't your decision to make Captain. With all due respect, you don't know what that beast did and still does to the people of the island. I do though; I have seen the horrors of his war. I still bear the scars of his battles. My friends have died under the general’s tyranny. And I will walk through Hell and relieve that pain over and over again if it means that monster will pay for he has done. Talbott cannot live freely another minute. Now that I finally have a chance to rid this world of that stench; it has been allowed to defiled this world for far too long. So no Captain, I will not be giving him a second chance.” Brock took a breath to calm himself but it didn't work. He looked around at his newfound crew, hoping to see at least some form of willingness to defend. Only receiving baffled looks of pity, Brock scoffed and stormed out of the room. Ryan looked up from the floor to see the whole crew staring at him for answers.

“What?”, he asked. “Well, what do we do?”Scotty asked after a long silence. Ryan shook his head; this wasn’t his story to tell nor can he make Brock open up. Ryan made pointed eye contact with Brian and then looked at the door expectantly. “Go.” Ryan sighed and that was all Brian needed to bolt out of the room after the distraught man. As it turned out Brian didn’t have to go far; Brock was right outside on the deck. He had broken down against the rail and was close to tears. Brian didn’t exactly know how to proceed; comforting people wasn’t really his forte. Brock glared up at Brian with tears in his eyes. “Are you here to tell me he doesn’t deserve to die as well? It won’t work cause does deserve it.” Brian sighed as brock his head on his knees and seemed to try to shut the world out.

Brian knelt down in front of the shaking man and grabs one his hands. Brock flinched slightly and asked, “what are doing?” brian cringed. “I don’t know man, this is new for me.” he plopped himself down on the floor and threw an arm over Brock’s shoulders. In turn, the Navy man hesitantly leaned into him ever so slightly. Small sniffles were the only sounds to be heard from the pair for while. “Hush now it’ll be ok. We’ll make everything ok.” Brian whispered soothingly as he rubbed soft circles into the man’s back. “But everything is not ok, nor will it ever be. Talbot has done horrible things, Brian. Why can’t you all see that.” Brock barely spoke above a whisper. “Well not everyone is ready to murder people they’ve never met Brock. You need to show them what an evil man The General is. They need the reason, love.” Brian tried to reason but it seemed to scare Brock away, so he stopped prodding and let him sit in silence for the time till he calmed down again. When Brock did calm down Brian asked, “so what's your reason. You don’t strike me as the type to be bloodthirsty for no reason. What’s your story?” Brock took a moment to gather his courage. But when he did he turned to Brian and said, “I had a family”.

The sadness in his voice drowned the words in pain. Hesitation clouded Brock’s thoughts; can he really trust this man? “Tell me about them?” Brian felt like his words could break the man next to him. This guy obviously swam in the ghost of his past. “They were my everything.” Brock smiled with tears in his eyes again as though he was lost in the memory. Brian felt a pain in his chest to know that Brock had a past but he couldn’t his feeling push Brock away. “My wife was endlessly charitable, honest to a fault, and put up with zero of my bull shit. She was a badass bitch and I loved her. Even when we fought she knew what to say. We had a daughter; she took after her mother in every way except the eyes. She had my eyes. General Talbot was my best friend at the time. We had started at the academy at the same and we often went head to head on different strategies. But nonetheless, we were always equal. He was there for me when my baby was born and was constantly over at the house for dinners. So much so my daughter took to calling him ‘uncle Talbott’. But everything changed when he got passed over for a promotion that was given to me instead. Talbot became my subordinate and he couldn’t handle it. That's when I noticed his violent tendencies become more prominent. With every order I gave him, Talbott would lash out more. But ultimately he had to submit to his superiors.

That’s what I thought. One night I woke up to a sound in the front of the house. I thought it was my daughter grabbing a drink of water; she had to be seven at the time. I got up to check on her. I made it to the hallway just outside her room when someone hit me across the back of my head; enough to knock me out cold. I woke up to being strung up by my arms in the town square. By then it was so bright I had to be midday and there was a large crowd gathered. My head hurt so bad, brain, it hurt so bad.” Brock was no leaning fully onto Brian and tears were falling freely down his face. There was a small hiccup in Brock’s voice that made Brian’s heart skip. Never has Brin ever felt the need to protect someone this much. Brock continued after he gathered himself, “Talbott beat me, insulted me, spat on me, tortured me for hours, and no one did anything. No one even tried to speak up. Finally, he cut me down and forced me to kneel. His men brought out my wife. She fought them with everything she had but it was no use. Talbott pushed her to the floor on her stomach then pulled only her head up by the hair. He held a knife to her throat. I begged and pleaded but no matter how much I screamed Talbott just smiled.

That devil cut her throat and left her to bleed out. Without a second thought, he just shot me in the stomach left me in the pool of my wife's blood. I didn’t see my daughter until I dragged myself to the doctors. In the crowds panic… they trampled her. That fucker killed my only reasons to live so i’m gonna kill the bastard if it the last thing I do.” Brock finally broke and crumbled into the man next to him; face first into his neck, clinging on for dear life. Brian hugged him tightly and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Little did they know the whole crew was listening from behind the deck stairs. “Luke,” Ryan said. His face looked like he was going to kill some and his tone left no room for arguments. “Yeah, I know. We’ve got ourselves a General to kill.” Luke said before walking off to the war room with his head hung low.


	6. A good Time in the War Room Tonight

****

    Luke gathered his crew into the “War Room” as Jon liked to call it. It's been ten days since Brock spilled one of his worst memories and much to his dismay they made him the boatswain. He didn’t want to hold their lives in his hands but he couldn’t get the words out. Brian and Tyler got the roles of Master Gunner and Master Carpenter, respectively, after Jon tested them in various different categories. Jon may or may not have fucked with them for the sake of his pride. On the other hand, Ryan almost immediately regretted Luke’s decision when Brian, Scotty, and Marcel got along a little too well. They kept the pranking between the three of themselves but every once and a while it would leak out and snag other crew members. Mostly Ryan or Brock get the brunt of the storm.

    But now they were all sitting around a large table with an unfinished topographical map fused to it. On it, the waves were drawn sharper on the area known to be dangerous waters for normal commercial ships. Islands clustered together at the center as if clamoring for warmth. They were labeled “Portum Domini Impiarum Animarum” Haven of the Damned as dubbed by the Republic. They’ve been stuck in the humid room debating the best course of action. Everything that was suggested was too dangerous. Luke went over what little information Brock could give them. It looked like the only way to get there under the radar was with a cover, but the trick was finding an irritable one. Luke knew what Ryan was thinking, it was plain as day. “Use the doctor as a distraction. They’re basically gods to isolated Navy convoys.” Luke could hear his father in his head trying to justify the action. But no matter the reason, Luke couldn’t bear to give the command. Ryan was staring him down with almost malicious intent; the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Luke broke, “No.” deadpanned to signify the end of their mental conversation but Ryan had other plans.

   “Simply put and to the point, well done Captain. But unfortunately, I wasn’t asking.” Ryan snarled back. The room fell silent. While Luke and Ryan were often thought of like the mom and dad of the group, it was evident that they had some tension between the two of them that needed some resolving. Now what the crew couldn’t figure out was whether or not it was sexual or homicidal. They argued back and forth with intense fury; slowly creeping towards each other:

L: You could get hurt.

R: So could you.

L: We would be without a doctor.

R: I’ll refer you to a good one before I go.

L: What if you get caught?

R: I’ll teach Marcel the basics and take Tyler with me.

L: What if you kill someone?

R: You act like I haven’t already.

L: What if you get killed?

R: I’m a pirate now, it’s an occupational hazard.

L: I don’t want you to go.

R: Neither do I but I'd rather it be me than you.

    Face to face almost nose to nose, Luke could see the sincerity and warmth that had been there when Ryan first joined him. The man in front of him, always wearing that damned mask so no one could see him smile. The freckles dusted on his cheeks and nose, where roses bloomed and blossomed when Luke was ever with him alone. Hazel eyes and beautiful long, dark eyelashes. Everything seemed to be in high definition this close. So much so, he just couldn’t say no, not to Ryan that is. Not his doctor. Luke huffed, turning back to the table and rest of the crew with a scowl. The plan was simple enough to mapped out now that they had their cover.

    Ryan would write to Talbot, whatever lie he had, to get an invite to the island. Then he would take Marcel and Tyler with him to greet the general, take care of the people, anything to stall them until sundown. All the while Luke would take everyone else with him to the docks. There they would wreak all kinds of havoc. When the meeting was adjourned a few members lingered behind to see how the scene would play out. That is until Luke barked out an order at them to get back to work. The day was still young and there was much to do if they wanted to do this in a timely manner.

    It was a fool's errand to try and take him out in one go but they’ll whittle his force down just enough to make themselves a viable threat. “It’s the small things that win the wars.” Luke quickly pushed away from the voice of his father again. For now, he needed to teach Ryan how to hold his own in a fight without any weapons. And that he did, for six hours straight, Luke and Ryan ran different maneuvers until it was almost dinner time. “You can’t half-ass this. You need to be prepared.” Luke snapped. “I know, I know. I’m trying my best here.” Ryan whined. It had to be the hardest he had trained in years.

    Suddenly, Luke pushed Ryan against the wall for emphasis. “You can’t lose focus. It’s not going to be me out there. You’ll seriously get hurt and,” Ryan was done hearing how he’ll fuck up. In retaliation, Ryan swept Luke’s right leg out from under him as he pushed hard on his chest, effectively taking both men down into a heap on the floor. Ryan landed on top of Luke’s lap with a harsh thump, earning a groan of pain from the man. Taking the opportunity to prove his point, Ryan pinned Luke’s hands to the War room floor and leaned in to whisper, “Now tell me, how was I gonna get hurt?” he was so confident he even let his grip loose.

    But Luke had other plans. As soon as he could, Luke went to lift Ryan off of his lap. But at some point, his shirt rode up and Luke’s hand made skin to skin contact with Ryan’s hip. This caused the doctor to make a kind of squeak, wide-eyed and doubled over on to Luke’s chest. Without realizing it both men’s hearts quickened, the feelings they had preferred to keep under wraps were spilling out. Luke could help but reach down to the revealed skin and hold Ryan closer, hoping to hear some sort of reaction, but the moan that slipped out of Ryan wasn’t the one he expected. Ryan almost teared up at how embarrassed he was.

    He knew he was touch starved but now wasn’t really the time, not when he was literally laying on the captain. He didn’t want to finally put a name to the feelings that had been present for so long. Luke, on the other hand, began to give Ryan gentle, soothing touches that only brought out more, now muffled noises. “Oh Doctor, when was the last time you got laid?” Luke’s teasing tone made Ryan want to smack the man at full force but with that hand gently rubbing downwards the most he could do was let out an angry moan. The touches from those hands were relentless and Ryan’s tears began to fall. Both men couldn’t deny the arousal they felt, especially since they could both feel how hard they made each other already. “You’re the only man to ever touched me like this to make me feel like this so shut up” Ryan’s voice wavered, unable to stand it anymore he just leaned up and moaned right in his Captain’s ear, “Luke please”

    Luke just flipped their positions and finally, their lips locked in a heated kiss, both doing their best to take their clothes off. There’s no more denial, no more hiding, just pure love, and lust rushing through both of them. Luke quickly leaned down to mark his Doctor’s neck, hoping to make it dark enough to last days. He hoped it would make Ryan remember tonight for a long while. The pleasure from just a mark was already so good to Ryan, he could feel the heightened sensations ripping through his body. Ryan’s mind felt like it was being drowned in nothing but Luke, every inch of bare skin touching was so good.

    They got lost in each other but both obviously wanted more so Luke left the warm contact in search of the oil kept in the War room table. The Doctor was at such a loss he did the only thing his mind could think of, position himself in a way Luke couldn’t resist. When the Captain finally found the bottle of oil and turned back around he saw a sight that only made his blood rush downwards. Ryan sat on the floor, legs bent and spread wide as the man slowly stroked himself. Normally the man would have died before ever displaying himself like this, but it was the only thing he could think of that would get Luke back over to him as quickly as possible in his lust clouded mind. It certainly worked wonders, the Captain pinned his new lover to the ground and Ryan reveled in the touch and taste again. Luke was extremely eager, but he knew to treat partners well before the main event so he took the time to prep Ryan down there. He definitely didn’t mind waiting, Luke’s cock is way too big to handle only the first try.

    The fingers were definitely uncomfortable and strange but the more time passed the more Ryan only grew to want more and more. If those skilled fingers were already making him feel pressure then what could that big cock do? The prep was finally done and the sensation of the head of Luke’s lubed cock slipping into Ryan was enough to make him see stars. Luke eased in and only stopped when he's bottomed out. “Luke please, I need time to adjust. I’m being stretched so much and I feel too full!” Ryan whined, still completely unashamed. Thankful for Luke's patience Ryan gave him the signal that he was ok to move again. The feeling of slow thrusting had made him breathless. He could tell Luke has had plenty of experience with this in his past. But Ryan needed more, the slow careful pace quickly wasn't enough for him. It almost teased him to the point of frustration.

    However Luke continued to be cautious and attentive to his dear doctor. Something protective had blossomed in him that stops Luke from being fully committed. Ryan, on the other hand, was done being treated like he was something fragile or made of glass so he took matters into his own hands. Ryan had gotten sexually frustrated enough to flip Luke right under him to sit on his thick dick and move faster. Luke could only look up at his man with awe, taking in how lewd every inch of his body was. The bearded man decided to bite new marks onto the fair skin of his other as Ryan rode slowly, starting to tire. The pleasure, the strain of his muscles, it was exhausting him and so his caring lover flipped him back over and fucked him into oblivion. Each thrust only built more pleasure upon the last and they quickly arrived close to the edge. Ryan desperately left his own marks on his captain, he wants to leave plenty of reminders of their blissful time together. Ryan started to tear up as the precipice grew closer and closer while Luke’s thrusts got sloppier. Both looked at each other’s eyes as it happened, all of their cum dribbling onto Ryan’s body.

    There was a knock on the door swiftly after they calmed down. They scrambled to their feet and quickly rearranged themselves. Brock walks in red in the face and avoiding eye contact to say “dinner’s ready,” and scurries out of the room never uttering another word. At dinner, the crew gave them and each other side the side glances as everyone gathered together. Luke and Ryan sat closer than usual, too intimate to be nothing new. Luke gave Ryan light touches to the wrist and hands, and for once he didn’t flinch away but leaned in and embraced it. That’s what breaks the silence.

    Brian couldn’t contain himself anymore despite Brock’s warning looks he said it. “So did you two have fun?” Wiggling his eyebrows in emphasis. There was an uproar in opposition from their surrounding friends. And though the disgruntled members argued back and forth about wanting anything to do with the elephant in the room, the around the table became less stifling and judgmental. Despite being berated by everyone, especially Brock, Brian couldn’t stop being curious. And if you twisted their arms the crew would have admitted they were too.

    Well, all except for Jon who was seconds away from running out of the room screaming with his hands over his ears. All eyes were turned to the Captain and his Doctor, silence fell once again now with anticipation. “Well, was t’a Captain t’at good?” Brian once lacking a filter, earning himself a smack upside the head from Brock. Ryan didn’t even blink, and answered without hesitation, “Yes,” he said simply. Luke couldn’t help but preen at that. Cheers and laughter rang out as the everyone teased the two.

    Marcel and Scotty were relieved, Brian was shocked into silence, Brock though embarrassed was happy for them, and Tyler was just a little disgusted but not as bad as he had been when he caught them. All the while Jon was groaning and banging his head on the table. Everything was as it should be that night. The impending battle wasn’t so noticeable as it hung over their heads, like swords ready to fall at any moment.


End file.
